MLP fighting 2
by blackcrescent2
Summary: It's back now who's ready for a battle to the death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.1 The first match

It's back and new now other then the coliseum the fights can happen in the royal sister castle and Tartarus but for this battle where going to the coliseum and here are the fighters details. Shadow Chain a human skeleton who has the power to get rid of emotions and passion of dead bodies his weapons are the two chains on his arms.

Dark Chaos is a cyborg ninja earth pony with a white coat and blue eyes and a red mane and tail. His cutie is a katana and a combat knife and also his body is a cyborg body with a cyborg jaw. the only thing that's pony flesh is his face weapons are cyborg katana and a combat knifes his special power ripper mode(when he is in his ripper mode he will have a glowing red aura around his body and his blue eyes with turn into red glowing eyes and he will be more deadlier and more powerful and unstoppable. and would laugh like a maniac and smile creepy at his opponent and would say this * hahaha prepare to meet Chaos The Ripper*). Cyborg speed and strength very strong (cause he flip a giant metal gear shy upside down) and can run very fast and can jump really high. and can dodge attacks and incoming attacks with speed. also can swing his cyborg katana and combat knife with speed he protects the weak and trains them so they could learns to protect themselves. His talent good at cyborg katana and combat knife combat word your time has come my friend any last words.

Snowfrost is a white alicorn light wears blue armor light blue mane and tail her cutie mark is a snow flake she a blue eyes she also half windigo so she as the power of ice and even if her other part well freeze her enemy now let the battle begin. Dark Chaos pulled out his katana and attack" the human Shadow Chain blocked the attack with his chain and with the other one he wrapped it around the earth pony and threw his body at the alicorn who was flying in the sky. She moved out the way and used her magic to freeze the ground with spikes watching as the earth pony fell he used his katana to cut the spikes before hitting the icy ground. Dark Chaos and Shadow Chain moved out the way form the ice spells that the alicorn was using they looked at each other and Dark Chaos nodded Shadow Chain pick up the earth pony and with his strength threw him at the alicorn.

Snowfrost moved out the way and she started to attack the human on the ground with her spells not knowing that the earth pony was heading towards her with katana at hoof cutting her both of them felled to the ground. Snowfrost and Dark Chaos stood back up Snowfrost body was bleeding and she made ice swords so that way she could defensed herself and gain time to heal. Dark Chaos went after her at get speed his katana blocking and breaking the ice swords Snowfrost didn't have enough time and soon the earth pony was getting close to her.

"Your time has come my friend any last words?" Dark Chaos asked with curiosity as he drew closer to his opponent.

"Go buck yourself I'm not dyeing today" Snowfrost said with anger trying to fight back but he cut her again making her lose focus her spells and the next attack Dark Chaos cut off her head. Now it was just him and the human skeleton. He know who strong his opponent was and last time he attack his opponent easily block it so there was only one answer he had to use rapper mode.

"Alright then let do this" Dark Chaos said with determination he attack his speed was faster Shadow Chain was able to stop his opponent first attack but he was getting pushed back Dark Chaos keep up the attack like he was passes Shadow Chain could keep up and start getting cut his body turn into white mist Dark Chaos was confuse but glad he won but soon that change as a ice sword went threw his chest. "But who?" Dark Chaos asked as he start dyeing. The same white mist left the alicorn's body and Shadow Chain stood there and watch as his opponent die he had won this battle.

 **If you want to be in a match or chose two ponies to fight all you have to do is tell me what your oc species, gender, and wepons if you just want to see a ponies fight just tell me who. Also thank you DarkChoas and Snowfrost for your ocs Dark Choas and Snowfrost intel next time review or pm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.2 Aria the destroyer vs. Shadow Fang / Darkus Chain

Tartarus has dark ground with lava creaking it screams could be heard by the sinner there and now two fights shall fight for there freedom form this hell here are the players details. Shadow Fang is a earth pony raised by timber wolf but he's really is a human he's a guardian that kills demons form destroying the world he perfects. His weapon his a sword that can change into two different forms and if need there's a final from of his blade.

Aria the destroyer is a changling human hybrid he has black hair, purple serpentine eyes, dark green shirt, dark blue pants, two sharp fangs pointing out of his mouth. His feat are killed all four royal alicorns twice, Luna and Celestia have solar system level durability slaughtered the equestrian army and the council of friendship. Escaped Tartarus took over equestria and turned it into a democracy beat a full powered Tirek to death with his bare hands. Held his own against Discord from a different timeline killed Cloud the changling hunter twice, an army of spirit warriors, King Sombra, Stormkiller and Skykiller evaded force attacks became a master of the force rediscovered the elements of disharmony. Weilded the alicorn amulet and resisted it's mind control for three days survived watching Godfather 3. His power are fire manipulation and creation which can redirect fire and solar magic, mastery of dark magic that can kill beings with solar system levels of durability said dark magic includes Telekinesis but objects over 4 tons move slower, dark magic wave, dark hadokan, dark arrows that deal double damage on alicorns, dark crystals that stop unicorns and alicorns from magic, Toxic bite that weakens the victim over time and Aria is immune to it, regeneration that can regenerate skin, muscle, organs and bone in less than 3 seconds but entire limbs take longer and the regeneration can only slow down internal bleeding, force push, force pull, force choke, force neck snap, force mind tricks, wall crawling but he can not stick to anything wet and due to his weight and structure he has to keep moving to stay on and he can easily be pulled off, acidic blood, never speaks when in combat and always makes sure they are dead. His weapons are katana, custom built lightsaber, demon crystal that summons hell hounds, the industructable elements of disharmony which he can summon at will and with them equipped all his stats multiply by ten.

Now let the battle begin Aria pulled out his katana and went into attack his enemy Shadow Fang block the first attack with his sword and made a counter attack Aria moved out the way he was slightly cut and the cut dripped blood he keep up his attack trying to find a opening. Each time he got cut but soon he found that opening and made the strike.

"Sword second stage activate" Shadow Fang said his sword changed into a black chain with a dragon head he used his chain to stop his enemy attack and then he used it to wrap it on his enemy. "Now roar black dragon" Shadow Fang said the dragon head opened it's mouth and blasted flames at his enemy Aria body was burn he broke freed and move out the flames his body was burn and he look pissed. Aria pulled out his lightsaber and went for the attack Shadow Fang got ready to block the attack but soon the attack started to cut threw Shadow Fang's chain he moved out the way before he got cut his chain was cut in half. "Sword third form activate" Shadow Fang said now a big black dragon with two heads was behind Shadow Fang Aria wasted no time to attack. The dragon block his path he swings his lightsaber at the dragon but he was knock down hard by the dragon's tail. "Now roar dual dragon" Shadow Fang said the two dragons blasted flames at his enemy Aria used the force to block the on coming flames but he was getting slightly burned he was bit tried "Time to end this" Shadow Fang said the dragon smashed it's tail on the ground the ground Aria stood on skunked into lava he moved out the way before the ground sunk into the lava. "Just die already" Shadow Fang said with some frustration.

Aria used more his powers to aid him in this battle but the dragon was something stronger then what he faced before he was ever tried and berthing hard. "Now roar dual black dragon" Shadow Fang said the dragons blast there flames and his enemy Aria body turned into ash. Shadow Fang won his freedom for Tartarus.

 **Thank you** **Pandergast for your oc Aria the destroyer and if you guys want a rematch review or pm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.3 Aria the destroyer vs. Shadow Fang / Darkus Chain rematch.

A ball of light brought back Aria the destroyer to life and he and his opponent had to fight again to earn there freedom for Tartarus. Aria pulled out his lightsaber and used his power of disharmony to increase his power then attacked his enemy. With get speed he was near his enemy in a matter of seconds Shadow Fang docked down form the first attack and pulled out his sword and made a counter attack his enemy move out the way before they got cut.

"Sword third form activate" Shadow Fang said his sword turn into it's big dragon from Aria used disharmony to increase his power aging and attacked the dragon was keep him for getting close to his opponent he was getting pushed back form it's tail but he keep going using his powers of disharmony. He keep up his attack he started to push back the big dragon and got threw and head towards his enemy.

"Sprit fusion" Shadow Fang said the last second before the sword drew close the ground shocked the ash flow into the sky when the dust cleared Aria stood there with a shock look seeing that his enemy stop his sword with there hand but not only that his enemy's body was covered in chains. Shadow Fang went for a punch Aria seeing this let go on his sword to move out the way Shadow Fang body moved slow he threw down the sword he held Aria pulled out his katana and went at his enemy. But every time he hit his enemy the ground shock and ash flew and every time the sword was stop by the chains both of them looked annoyed Aria used the force to bring his lightsaber back to him he used both his katana and lightsaber to fight his enemy. "Now sprit of the mighty dragon roar" Shadow Fang said a huge dragon covered in flames flew towards his enemy Aria tried use his powers to brake threw the hot flames but soon his body started to turn to ash again and before he could die he used the force and threw his lightsaber at his enemy. Shadow Fang chains where gone and he coughed up blood not seeing the lightsaber coming towards him witch stabbed him in the chest killing him.

 **Intel next time review or pm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.4 Starlight Glimmer vs. Velvet Cake

Starlight Glimmer is a unicorn mare she has pink coat, purple and grayish blue mane and tail, and her cutie mark is a purple and white star with two blue glimmering streams. She able to use her magic to take away some ponies special talent.

Velvet Cake is a unicorn mare she has red coat, red mane and tail, and her cutie mark is a velvet cupcake. She able to use her magic to show ponies dark images and these two well be fighting in the castle of the two sisters now let the battle begin. Velvet Cake hide in the dark seeing her next victim walking around she used her magic Starlight Glimmer was looking for her enemy. She saw with shock seeing her old friend Sunburst standing in the center of the castle she walked up to him with tries in her eyes. When she went up to him his chest had a knife in his chest witch bleed.

"Why did you do this to me Starlight?" Sunburst asked in pain she looked confused by this she look at her hoof witch where covered in blood she look at it with fear.

"It wasn't me Sunburst I would never do this." Starlight Glimmer said with fear watching her friend body fall and making a puddle of blood she was shocked and was wondering what's going on. Velvet moved in quietly with a knife and cut the stun mare Starlight Glimmer tried to forces a spell to attack her enemy but her body felt heavy and her started to close.

"Looks like the drug I put on my knife is working don't worry when you wake up we can start the real fun" Velvet Cake said watching her victim fall with a creepy smile. Starlight Glimmer woke up in a person cell her body was chain down she tried to use her magic but once she did her head started to hurt badly she saw her enemy levitating swords and other sharp tools. Velvet Cake start to cut her victim Starlight Glimmer scammers filled the castle and for three hours Velvet keep her victim scamming in pain intel she killed her victim with a happy smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc**

Ch.5 Nightshade vs. Snowfrost

Snowfrost is a white alicorn light wears blue armor light blue mane and tail her cutie mark is a snow flake she a blue eyes she also half windigo so she as the power of ice and even if she dies her other part well freeze her enemy.

Nightshade is a changeling witch is a small, black pony with bug-like wings which looked like they belonged to a dragonfly. She had a unicorn horn with small holes in it and holes in its body. On her back was sapphire-colored armor-like plating that wrapped around her stomach. She had a messy green mane and tail they'll be fighting in the coliseum now let the battle begin. Snowfrost used her ice magic against her enemy Nightshade dodged the magic the ground froze where it hit Nightshade used her magic to make a green disaffirmed dagger and flew towards her enemy Snowfrost flew to the sky and avoided the first attack. She use her magic towards the sky clouds covered. Snowfrost made a ice sword and went towards her enemy Nightshade and Snowfrost attack each other with there blades and it started to snow and what the snow touched turned into a spike flower Nightshade seeing this tried her best to fight her enemy and avoided the snow but the cold was getting to her and she started to breath harder and snow started to touch her.

Nightshade body was getting frizzed with the icy spick flower with what strength she had left she threw her dagger at her enemy Snowfrost block the dagger with her sword and watch her enemy freeze to death she had won this battle.

 **Intel next time review or pm. Also thank you Snowfrost for your ocs Snowfrost and Nightshade.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.6 Aria the destroyer vs. Circuit Krag'dagan'dar Hooves

Aria the destroyer he is a human changeling hybrid he as black hair, purple serpentine eyes, fangs, dark green pants, and sea blue t shirt. Has the powers shapeshifting, toxic bite, fire manipulation, superhuman strength(lifting 19 tons) superhuman speed(60 mph) use of dark magic, and skin regeneration his weapon elements of disharmony(increases his powers 10 times), katana ruthlessness.

Circuit Krag'dagan'dar Hooves he is a Valkonian, Unicorn his weapons are wings made of steel and his back round comes from a forging country that makes combat and strength a must, he is a strategic mind and capable of spell casting. He knows many spells. Commonly when he gets angry his abilities increase, gaining a buff I call "Rage of the Valkonians." Valkonians are weaker to water based attacks and immune to fire attacks by nature. They can actually release burning breath, Circuit weights more as his kind have metal bones, his in particular being Ebon meaning he can crush many things. He stands taller then most and is often easy to irritate. He speaks highly of himself and expects no less then perfection from others. Often searching for someone worthy to work with or combat in this case and these two well be fighting in the castle of the two sisters now let the battle begin.

Circuit flew around the castle finding his enemy standing in the center of the castle he keep his distance not knowing what his enemy power might be Aria heard wings and looked around and saw his enemy he pulled out his katana and flew towards his enemy Circuit moved out the way and used his magic to levitation a old sword towards him and when his enemy came towards him he block the attack with the sword. The sword he was using started to break apart he used his magic blinding his enemy Circuit moved out the way getting some distance and other then use another old weapon to fight with he flew around the old castle casting spell on some the places Aria vision cleared and he was mad he went to go find his enemy but every room he went in he got hit lighting.

 _This little shit made tarps now I'm truly mad_ Aria thought with anger his body healed every time he hit one these traps and once he found his enemy he used the power of disharmony to increase his strength and speed and with his katana in hand he went towards his enemy Circuit saw his enemy coming and used his magic to kill him Aria dogged the attacks and cut his enemy head of Circuit dead body and head fell to the ground Aria was not done he starting to use his katana out of anger and cut the dead body once clam down he left leaving a body cut with bleeding puddle behind him.

 **Intel next time review or pm. Also thank you Pandergast and Mecha-pony for your ocs Aria the destroyer and Circuit Krag'dagan'dar Hooves.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.7 The mixer vs. Shining Armor and 10 guards

The mixer he is a earth pony he as dark grey fur mostly hidden under concrete armor, Dark orange mane hidden under a hardhat, brown eyes, a scar where he cut off his cutie mark. His weapons are rocket launcher, Flare gun, ak47, shotgun, knife, hatchet, pistol. These weapons somehow all fit in his armor and don't weigh him down. His abilities insanity makes him completely unpredictable, inability to feel pain his physical strength above that of an average earth pony his speed with his armor on he's completely unable to run, with his armor off he can move much faster.

Shining Armor and his guards are unicorns, pegasus, and earth ponies that wear gold armor there weapons are swords, spears, and arrows. And this battle shall be held in Tartarus and who ever wins shall gain there freedom now let the battle begin mixer pulled out his shotgun and started to shot down his enemy's Shining Armor and the other unicorns used there magic to make shields for there allies. Mixer didn't stop trying to take finish off his enemies dodging spears and arrows but the numbers where against him his body was getting hit by arrows.

Mixer pulled off his armor and pulled out his knife his fast speed he was like an assassin he took down his enemies leaving only him and Shining Armor left Mixer pulled out a rocket launcher " Good bye" The mixer said pulling the tiger and the expolision blast shocked the ground once the smoke cleared all there was a cater filled with lava The mixer had won.

 **Intel next time review or pm. Also thank you Hassan chop for your oc The mixer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.8 Zach Macgrath and Snowfrost vs evil Black Crescent and Shadow Chain

Zach Macgrath he is a prototype superhuman he has brown hair blue eyes. His clothing was a black leather jacket with red wings on the back, grey hoodie with a hood to hide his face, grey pants black boots. His weapons are arm blade, claws, whip fist, hammer fist, ten drills, and devastator his powers immortal body and immortal skin regeneration, consume bodies and dead bodies, armor mode (to protect himself), summons spirit warriors, fire ball, fire wave, force push, force shield, force blast, call out the spikes from the ground, summons brawler, shapeshifting ( only when he consumes the body). his superhuman power are can run very fast and can run up walls, and can jump ten stories height in to the air, and can survive falls from any heights also he can lift cars, trucks, tanks, APCs, and helicopters, and large boulders, and throw them great distance, and his body no longer possesses weak bones and organs.

His partner is Snowfrost is a white alicorn light wears blue armor light blue mane and tail her cutie mark is a snow flake she a blue eyes she also half windigo so she has the power of ice and even if she dies her other part well freeze her enemy.

They'll be fighting Black Crescent is a alicorn with bat wings and a black body he uses his power to creates monsters to make ponies suffer and with fear he get's more stronger.

His partner is Shadow Chain is a human skeleton with a black cloak his weapons are the chains on his arms and he has the power to take away emotions and these four shall fight in the coliseum now let the battle begin. Black Crescent used his magic and made loins made of stone and sent them attack the other alicorn Snowfrost took to the sky and used her ice magic against the creators and her enemies Black Crescent and Snowfrost continue to fight each other with there magic. Zach Macgrath pulled out his claws and went at his enemy Shadow Chain block each of Zach's attacks with his chains every time Shadow Chain enemy got close to him he use some of his powers. Zach Macgrath begin to fell nothing _what's going on it's almost like I don't want to fight this guy where's my fighting sprit gone_ Zach Macgrath thought with worry.

Snowfrost was getting tried her opponent was very skilled in magic and was able to summon windigos to block her magic she had one shot left she made a ice sword and charged at her enemy Black made his own sword and block her attack and shattered the ice and cut his enemy in the chest blood flooded where the cut was and she started to fall to the ground wear the stone lions started to rip her body up screams filled the coliseum and when the screams stopped there laid on the in a pool of blood was a torn body of Snowfrost her spirt went into freeze the enemy who killed her but thanks to Black's control over her she froze her alia instated Shadow Chain used his hand and smashed the ibce statue Black Crescent and Shadow Chain had won this battle.

 **Intel next time review or pm. Also Evilsky and Snowforst for your ocs Zach Macgrath and Snowforst and also PLEASE I ask that you don't make you creator op like Evilsky did with his oc it's just too much there less is better thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.9 Curse Word vs. Twist

Curse Word is a unicorn she has no weapons and like other unicorns skilled in magic and when it's need she use her dark powers witch are make a gory story come true.

Twist is a unicorn she has no weapons and she uses her magic to make candy these two be fight in the castle of the two sisters now let the battle begin. Twist used her magic and made shape candy canes and sent them flying towards her enemy Curse Word block the attack with a shield and used her magic beams to attack her enemy. Twist move around and used her candy magic fighting her enemy these two continued to fight both getting ever tired Curse Word pulled out a wooden mask and put it on her face her body became that of a living corpse.

"There once was a mare that made candy who didn't see icing on the floor and slipped her face felled in pointed candy canes she die blood cover the candy canes and when some pony found her they couldn't tell who she was for her face was covered with blood and candy canes" Curse Word said with a dark tone. Twist face started to bleed and she started to fell pain almost as if something sharp was cutting into her skull Curse Word pick up candy cane on the floor with her magic and stabbed her enemy in the chest killing her enemy the body fell to the ground making a blood puddle Curse Word had won this battle.

 **Intel next review or pm. Also thank you TheLostNarrtor for your oc Curse Word**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.10 Zach Macgrath vs. Nightmare Moon

Zach Macgrath he is a prototype superhuman he has brown hair blue eyes. His clothing was a black leather jacket with red wings on the back, grey hoodie with a hood to hide his face, grey pants black boots. His weapons are arm blade, claws, whip fist, hammer fist, ten drills, and devastator his powers immortal body and immortal skin regeneration, consume bodies and dead bodies, armor mode (to protect himself), summons spirit warriors, fire ball, fire wave, force push, force shield, force blast, call out the spikes from the ground, summons brawler, shapeshifting ( only when he consumes the body). his superhuman power are can run very fast and can run up walls, and can jump ten stories height in to the air, and can survive falls from any heights also he can lift cars, trucks, tanks, APCs, and helicopters, and large boulders, and throw them great distance, and his body no longer possesses weak bones and organs.

Nightmare Moon is a alicorn and as the power over the night and is ever skilled in magic these two will be fight in Tartarus the winner gets there freedom now let the battle begin. Nightmare Moon used her magic to make white swords and those swords flew towards her enemy Zach Macgrath blocked the swords with his claws and when he got near his enemy he used his arm blade and cut off his enemy's head. Blood flew up in the sky with the head it feel on to the floor and rolled the body felled over making a poodle of blood Zach Macgrath won.

 **Intel next time review or pm also sorry for the short chapter but that what happens when there a over powered oc. Thank you Evil Sky for your oc Zack Macgrath**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.11 Velvet Cake vs. Pikamena Diane Pie

Velvet Cake is a red unicorn and uses her magic to show dark images to her victims.

Pikamena Diane Pie is a pink earth pony and these two pony be fighting in the coliseum now let the battle begin. Pikamena and Velvet pulled out there knifes form there manes and attack each other trying to cut the other Velvet used her magic and a dark image of a corpse of Rainbow formed in front of her she was a bit thrown off by it. Velvet Cake use the opening and stabbed her victim in the shoulder Pikamena movements where slow try to stab her enemy back but drop the knife and fell to the ground and felled a sleep.

When she woke back up she was tired by rope which was held by big kitchen knife she couldn't moved her enemy stood over her with a creepy smile holding a knife in magic. Velvet Cake started to cut her victim screams filled the coliseum blood cover the ground with organs Velvet lick the knife that was covered in blood and the cut off her died victims head she stood over the cut off head and smashed it with a creepy laugh Velvet Cake had won the battle.

 **Intel next time review or pm.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.12 Tirek vs. Isaac Macgrath

Tirek is a male centaur he get more power by stealing magic.

Isaac Macgrath is a electric superhuman he has black hair and blue eyes he wears black leather jacket with yellow arm lines, wears black finger gloves, green pants, gray shoes, and a sling backpack to hold tools. His weapon is a electric steel pipe his powers are electric base like lighting form the sky, shield, and hovering these two will be fighting in Tartarus winner gets there freedom now let the fight begin.

Isaac Macgrath pulled out his steel pipe and went towards his enemy Tirek move out the way of the attack tried to steal his opponent power but it didn't work Isaac Macgrath hit him causing his enemy to fall to the ground screaming in pain form the electricity then Isaac blast his enemy with lighting screams filled Tartarus and Tirek was killed leaving a burned corpse the winner of this battle was Isaac Macgrath.

 **Intel next time review or pm. Also thank you EvilSky for your oc Isaac Macgrath.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.13 Red Maple vs. Shield Justice

Red Maple is a red earth pony wearing hockey gear his weapons are a wooden hockey stick, metal hockey stick, and hockey pukes in shape of shurikens and his cutie mark is two hockey sticks in shape of a x in the center of them is a hockey puke a image of a maple leaf on it.

Shield Justice is a unicorn wearing camo and a soldiers helmet his weapons are a 9mm pistol, AK-47, and benelli shotgun his cutie mark is a red, white, and blue guns and these two will be fighting in the coliseum now let the battle being. Red Maple pulled out his metal hockey stick and start to attack by hitting shurikens towards his enemy. Shield Justice pulled out his 9mm pistol and shot down the shurikens when they went down he shot his last bullet at his enemy lucky for Red Maple his gear stop the bullet form going threw his chest and ran towards his enemy and began to swing at his enemy.

Shield Justice moved out the way for the swings docking and dodging he pulled out his benelli shotgun and with his enemy close by this would end it shooting his gun his enemy went flying in the air and felled to the ground and his chest was bleeding he slow got back up breathing hard he could hardly move but he was not going to give up he pulled out his wooden hockey stick and like a mad man charged towards his enemy Shield Justice moved and holding his shot gun towards his enemy head and blast it off his enemy's body felled to the ground and leaving a blood puddle Shield Justice won this battle.

 **This chapter is a special thanks to the countries how view this story so thank you USA and Canada intel next time review or pm.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.14 The final match for to be a champion

The last battle shall be held with the last winner form MLP fighting Aria the destroyer shall defend his tile of champion and it's up to you guys to decided who he be fighting here's the ponies to chose form this MLP fighting. Shadow Chain, Dark Chaos, Snowfrost, Shadow Fang / Darkus Chain, Starlight Glimmer, Velvet Cake, Nightshade, Circuit Krag'dagan'dar Hooves, The mixer, Shining Armor, Black Crescent, Curse Word, Twist, Zach Macgrath, Pikamena Diane Pie, Triek, Isaac Macgrath, Red Maple, and Shield Justice. All details about these ponies are in the previse chapters so now who going to fight for the championship.

 **Intel next time review or pm.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.15 Zach macgrath vs. Aria the destroyer

Since these two are like have superman with the healing powers of wolverine and the power of the Jedi so to make this battle for being long and boring this match shall be weapons only and these two fighters will be fighting in Tartarus winner gets there freedom and becomes the champion of MLP fighting.

Aria the destroyer is a changeling human hybrid he has black hair, purple serpentine eyes, dark green shirt, dark blue pants, two sharp fangs pointing out of his mouth. His weapons are a lightsaber and katana.

Zach macgrath he has brown hair and blue eyes he wears black leather jacket with red wings on the back, grey hoodie with a hood to hide his face, grey pants black boots. His weapons are arm blade, claws, whip fist, hammer fist, and ten drills now it's time for the final fight to begin. Aria the destroyer pulled out his katana attacked his enemy Zach macgrath block the attack with his arm blade the two attack each other. Both of them fighting with there swords each time there swords cross sparks flew when the meatal hit.

Aria seeing that there might not be a end his enemy was skilled so he put back his katana and pulled out his lightsaber and attack Zach macgrath moved his arm blade to block it the lightsaber cut off his arm Zach screamed in pain and moved out the way he pulled out his whip with his other hand. He tired to tip his enemy Aria just cut the whip and moved towards his enemy and then he used his lightsaber to cut is enemy in half Zach body spilt in two pieces and felled organs and a quick puddle of blood on the ground the winner is Aria the destroyer.

 **A lot of you asked why did this creator win so coming soon is analysis the battle so just tell me witch match you like me to analysis. Intel next time review or pm**


End file.
